eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das gespaltene Grenzland Questreihe
Turminsel Repräsentant Eurer Heimatstadt Diese können zusammen mit der Haupt-Questreihe erledigt werden. #80 Errichtung eines Basislagers #80 Die Möglichkeiten auskundschaften #82 Lasst das Abenteuer beginnen! Startet die Haupt-Abenteuer-Questreihe #78 Schlussfolgerungstalent Zusätzliche Quests Stadt Paineel #78 Was für ein seltsamer Ort ... #78 Ratten-Chance #79 Alles hat einen Ursprung #79 Wissen durch Experimente #81 Scheibe herbeirufen #79 Es gibt nicht für alles ein Handbuch #*79 Ein kleines bisschen Arkangeist #*79 Berührung der Elemente #*79 Eine Prise Nekromantie #79 Alles zusammen #80 Weitere Forschung erforderlich *80 Elementar-Studien #80 Fortschritt der Elemente #80 Erdenbiegung #80 Eroberung der Elemente #80 Kontrolle über die Elemente #80 Fortschritt des Arkanen #80 Nur ein Sprung nach links #80 Arkangeist und Teleportation #80 Vollendete arkane Studien #80 Wissen durch Nekromantie #80 Ein Todestest #80 Ein Lebenstest #80 Kontrolle über den Tod #80 Eine schwierige Bitte In Old Paineel #80 A Potion Remedy #81 Nagetier-Problem #81 Erschlagt 10 Ratten #81 Ihre Ränge infiltrieren #81 There Must Be Something More... #81 Kritzeleien an der Wand #81 Vorsicht ist geboten #81 Berichte archivieren #81 Aktueller Ärger #81 Löchrige Wahrheit #81 Mangelnde Dokumentation Additional Quests #80 Defekter Teleporter Das Tiefland-Becken #81 Ihr dreckige Ratte! Eye of Dartain *''found at '' #81 Verzerrter Blick #81 Unter dem Vergößerungsglas #81 Steinbeißer #81 Herkunft des Gepolters #81 Den Köder auslegen #81 Persönliche Aufmerksamkeit #81 Methodische Forschung #81 Dunkle Vision #81 Substanz zur Betäubung des Geistes #81 Kräuterheilmittel #81 Die Knochen #81 Knochenlieferung Zusätzliche Quests *82 Herz des Steins (von ) *82 Lebende Bäume aus Stein (von ) Toxxulia-Wald Nahe dem Druidenring #82 Plünderung von Leckereien #85 Jagd auf die Jäger #84 Eine Reise auf die Insel Zusätzliche Quests *82 Verscheucht sie (von ) Steinschlag-Lager #82 Schutz des Lagers #81 Flussstein-Forschung #81 Durchsieben der Flusssteine #81 Verlorene Rationen #82 Den Anführer informieren #79 Heimtückische Kerraner #79 Spionjagd #79 Mehr verlorene Rationen #79 Steiniger Weg #79 Steinharte Lieferung #80 Giftige Bedenken #80 Der Nahrungskette folgen #80 Die Nahrungsquelle #79 Verstärkung der Patrouillen #79 Kundschafterberichte #79 Vertretung der vermissten Patrouille #79 Ende der Befehlskette #80 seltsam aussehende Knochen #83 Erforschung der Seltsamen Knochen #80 Ein interessanter Fund Insel der Kerraner Hitus Scharfklaue # 83 Hamhams # 83 Milchdiebstahl # 83 Ich kann haben ... # 83 Ihr könnt haben ... # 83 Königliches Herzflattern rare flower..west side of large rock on edge by gorillas Ritualist Joyaren # 83 Wo ist die Kokosnuss ... # 83 Muttermilch # 83 Gutes Kätzchen ... # 83 Hund und Katz # 83 Der Fall Yityen Schamane Yityen # 83 Schutz der Insel # 83 Fehlplatzierte Hoffnungen # 83 Rattenfang # 84 Eine Falle in der Hand ... # 83 Sonntag, Sonntag, Sonntag # 84 Fallen überprüfen Pitmaster Shar'rik # 83 In dieser Ecke ... # 84 Siegreiche Rückkehr Simerah Ewigfell # 84 Das verschwundene Fellknäuel Tigerwärter Mik'roe # 84 Eine schmutzige Aufgabe # 84 Tiger füttern Kerra-Königin Martah # 83 Mich laust der Affe. # 83 Gorililililas! # 83 Hin und wieder zurück # 83 Hier, Miez, Miez Kejekaner-Anführer Nuryen # 84 Bloß nicht vertrauen # 84 Der Beweis! # 84 Mehr Beweise nötig Lillithiah Federschwanz # 84 Besorgniserregende Gerüchte # 84 Federn für Frieden im Herzen Jin'tu # 83 Beweis der guten Absichten # 83 Gewährleistung der Verderbtheit # 83 Wo die seltene Pflanze wächst # 83 Knirschender Knochen # 83 Kampf vergangener Zeitalter PANDAS OUTSIDE Mgi'Mu # 83 Village People...god see Svyi 2kfaction Luah Seigh # 83 Fishing Dangerously..kill 12 tetras 2k faction Svyi Tu'usto # 83 Preparing for the Worst....get supplies 2kfaction /way 260, 225, 3683 # 83 Training the young... weapon racks 2k # 83 A Day in the Life... see Jaen 2k Majho Jung # 83 Carving the Past.. kill wayward stonevines 2k # 83 Cementing the Pieces... kill toxic crawlers 2k around druid ring # 83 One Chip at a Time... underfoot hardstompers 2k # 83 Shiny In and Out... tox flies.. 2k Mashi Su'Wah # 83 Fancy Dishes...8 beetles 2k INSIDE CAVE: Mushien Lou # 83 Culture and Poetry...make a poem 2k # 83 Leaves of Green...5 tea leaves in toxx 2k around druid ring # 83 The Water of the Tiger..get water 2k # 83 Partaking of Tea and Soul.. drink tea 2k Jaen Tiuni # 83 Bamboo Bending...harvest 10 bamboo 2k # 83 Meeting the Locals...see 4 pandas 2k # 83 Need to Stick Together...12 toxic crawlers 2k around druid ring # 83 A Pic-a-nic Basket...strong raptor 2k Cio'lii # 83 Food, Food, and More Food!..5 prowlers 2k # 83 Searching Far and Wide..plants from kerra 2k # 83 Respect Your Elders..see Elders 2k Elder Su'Linh # 84 Going Over the Great Wall..tell patrol to leave 2k /way 321, 224, 3711 # 84 Paying Respects ...place 5 flowers on glowies ##683, 185, 4026 ##823, 169, 3937 ##876, 145, 4135 ##750, 180, 4136 ##735, 194, 4071 on hill 2k # 84 Making Life a Bit Easier...12 battlemages 2k # 84 The Matron Mandates... see matron 2k Matron T'Akinu # 83 Buried Troubles...near goiters very small mounds of dirt dig up then harvest boxes 2k # 84 Grab and Go... get sand 2k # 84 Toxic Teachings ../way 470, 143, 2996 toxic leeches 2k # 84 Clawing the Way Out..6 crageyes 2k # 84 Bring Me a Shrubbery..shrub in cave 2k /way 1308, 52, 3947 # 84 Sapping the Saplings destroy 5 plants 2k # 84 Meeting the Progeny..Speak with Bai'Yun 2k Bai'Yun #. 84 A Visual Emergency. burn body timed event 2k in Tox Reach near that Hive thing /wayp 272, 126, 2752 #. 84 Handbook for the Recently Deceased 2k Wan Sengo #. To Paint a Pretty Picture.. /way 680, 140, 3050 yeti fur 2k Dropped Starter # 79 Der Eine, der davonkam. dropped from wisps # 79 Eine unerledigte Liste dropped from spirits # 86 An Old Troll's Head dropped from Rungupp Credits Big Thanks to Cloudrat from official SoE Website beta forums for the writeup!